


Me and Him (Solangelo)

by MagnusBane2020 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MagnusBane2020
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace always bicker. The two were known for their bickering and fighting. They were even called 'the old married couple' by Apollo himself.But even though they always fight and argue they don't actually hate each other.So what happens when Aphrodite comes down to tell them that they are reincarnations of the two Lengendary Heroes.Patroclus and Achilles.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Two Are Worse Than Achilles and Patroclus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833414) by [actualgrantaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire). 



> This fanfiction is my own work. But the characters do not belong to me, but Rick Riordan

"I didn't! "

"Yes, you did!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Nico, my own two eye's!" 

"Well get your eye's checked because I didn't" 

Here I was again. Fighting with the one and only Son of Apollo, Will solace. I honestly don't get what his problem is. Most people would cower with fear if I even glanced their way. 

But Solace was different. 

Way different. 

That stupid overly sunny and stubbornly annoying guy thought he was my mom! 

When I was forced to go too the infirmary for 3 day's. He was watching my every move with those sky blue eyes of his. Honestly I coughed because my throat felt ticklish and he was suddenly right beside me. Checking for my imaginary fever. And of course he had to put those warm hands on me! 

One thing you probably should know about me is. I don't like touching. I don't touch anyone. They don't touch me! 

Simple. 

But of course it seemed like rocket science to that idiot because he was always touching me, even if I showed him my famous death glare. 

He would only scoff and roll his eye's at me. While telling me to "chill". 

And here I am sitting at the Hades table in the dining pavilion. With 8 eye's watching us like a tennis match. 

"Solace!"

"Yes that's my surname!" 

"I didn't shadow travel", I said with frustration. Well I actually did shadow travel but he did not need to know that!

"Did you know that my father's Apollo. The god of truth, so technically I would know if anyone was telling the truth or not". 

"Well I am telling the truth." 

This is always what happen's. I can't even have a normal conversation with this idiota if I wanted to. 

"Guy's", Jason said. "Relax."

"Oh I'm relaxed 4 eye's, it's just this sunny annoyance is always on my back!", I huffed out. 

Will sighed, and looked up at me slowly. Blue meeting brown. My breath hitched as I saw those dazzling eye's that always seemed to make my knees weak. And skeleton's that dance erupt in my stomach. 

"Look Nico", he said soflty. "I know I'm always on your case about everything, but I'm just worried ok. I don't want you to fade again. If that happen's I don't know what I'll do."

Suddenly the whole atmosphere in the dining pavilion went gloomy. I looked up and noticed all the campers were watching us. 

My Cheeks tinted red as I looked down in shame and embarrassment. I remember that day. Well we all remember that day. When I shadow traveled to the underworld, to help hades fight off some rebellious ghosts that tried to escape the underworld. 

I had gotten injured badly. So, hades sent me back to camp. And I collapsed on the front door of my cabin. When I woke up I was in the the infirmary. Will told me I had almost faded completely. 

I guess ever since then people have all been a little over protective of me. But Solace was over the top. That's why I always get annoyed with him. 

He treats me like I'm a child, but I'm not I'm actually over 70 years old. So technically I'm his elder. 

"Well hun' I'll head on out to the infirmary then, don't forget to come to the camp fire tonight", he said with his delicious southern twang. 

The scrapping of a wooden black chair  
was heard as he trotted off to the infirmary. 

Cough cough

I looked up and saw my friends sheepish face's already staring at me. (Percy had been the one to cough of course) 

"Well that was intense", Leo said as he leaned in and started to eat the spaghetti and meatballs on his red plate. Calypso knocked her elbow into his rib. 

"Shut it valdez!" 

"I'm just saying babe". The statement rewarded him with another hit to his ribs. 

"Maybe you should listen to him neeks, I mean he doesn't mean no harm. His just doing what's best for you", percy said. 

I glared his way, at the insulting nickname,"Don't call me that jackson!". 

The table was filled with silence as everyone started to eat. It wasn't awkward silence. Well it wasn't even silent at all. I was the only one not talking. 

Percy spoke with annebeth about silly things, piper fixed Jason's crooked glasses well she ignored his complaints that it was fine. Leo kissed calypso on the cheek and Hazel and Frank both blushed at the intimate display. 

This annoyed me to no end. Everyone had somebody. And I sat here all alone with no one to talk too. No special another. No nothing. It was just me. Nico di angelo, the son of Hades. 

I got up silently and walked out the dining pavilion. Ignoring the cries of my friends to finsh my food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all that left kudo's!!!
> 
> I was really happy when I saw that, it honestly made my day to see that people actually liked my terrible story. 
> 
> Apologies if the work has spelling mistakes and terrible grammar, this is my first time writing a story. If you see any mistakes and such just comment in below and tell me.
> 
> Also if you have any tips or any ideas, please tell me. 
> 
> And should I continue with this story..... Or should I leave it.


	2. The dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work or story is mine. But the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

When I got to my cabin, I locked the door and stumbled to my bed. Feeling suddenly weak. I promptly fell asleep. My mind filled with darkness as I was swallowed into a nightmare. 

I stood in the darkness. Eye's swirling around, as my breath started to quicken, the scene shifted as I was suddenly standing in Venice, it was storming. Lightning was striking the ground as I saw the ghostly form of Bianca and my mom. Both were bleeding terribly. 

"Nico!" 

"Save me." 

"You left me! How could you?" 

"Why am I dead nico?" 

"Percy lied to you, did you think he would save me. And yet you believed him!" 

"You are. Weak. Because of you my daughter has died!", my mom ghostly form screamed at me. 

The whispering words still haunted my ears, as skeleton hands pulled at my feet and I was shoved into another dream. I was in the underworld. Standing in front of Hades throne. 

"Nico you must remember" 

The voice sounded familiar. 

"Nico, it's me your father, Hades" 

I looked up, to see a tall being with dark silky hair and the same milky skin colour I had 3 months ago. And dark beady eye's staring directly at me. His eyes were almost completely black. Normally those eyes started at me with hatred and disappointment. But now all that was seen was worry. 

"Why are you visiting me in a dream, Father?" 

Don't tell me there's going to be another prophecy... 

"The Olympian Council for once was clever and told you I must, to warn you and the son of Apollo. That your time is coming. Change will occur." 

"Change, time is coming. Wait, what do you mean?" 

"I must go, but the answer's will be revealed to you soon" 

"No wait i-

I woke up sweating as usual. My black silk pillow cover was drenched. Almost as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on it. Not to mention, My t-shirt stuck to me like second skin. 

This was the first time I was annoyed at being woken up by a dream, hades had visited me after all?!  
It must have been important, But of course I was awoken quickly. 

Was there perhaps a prophecy that had to do with solace and me? 

He said something would change. 

But what? 

Our relationship? 

I was interrupted from my racing thoughts. As the door banged open. I sat up straight and looked up for the intruder. 

Blonde beautiful curls with sky blue eyes was staring at me. Of course he would come after such a dream. He was smiling at me but it changed as soon as he saw my state. 

"Oh, sorry did you just get out of the shower?", he asked. 

"What?" 

He looked at me sheepishly, " You look kind of w-wet, you know..." 

I raised one perfect eyebrow at him as I chuckled. "No solace, I had a dream. Meaning I just woke up." 

"Oh. Ohhh.", was his intelligent reply. 

"Was it a nightmare, or something bad. I'm here if you want to talk about."

"No-

"I'm sure I can skip the campfire tonight." 

"What do you mean campfire, it's night already?" 

I strunted towards him, and glanced outside. The stars were up and gleaming down at me. Campers hustled about as they headed off to the campfire. 

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder,"Nico is something wrong?" 

I looked up at him intently. Did he also have a dream that was similar to mine, But Apollo visiting him? Father did mention him, will something change in regards to Will? 

I grabbed his hand, pulled us out of my cabin and closed the door behind him. Still holding that delicious warm hand. I raced toward's the campfire. I needed to tell Chiron. He would know about this particular change. Right? 

"Nico what's wrong, is there a prophecy?" 

"I'll explain when we get to chiron, I think some thing's going to happen with us?" 

"Change you mean?" 

My eyes widened slightly. So he does know about it. 

"Yes Will, something about that" 

The campers were already seated and ready for the sing along. Sorry fokes not today! 

"What's up with you two?", hazel questioned as she glanced at our two linked hands. Now once again all eyes were on us as hazel sent me an apologetic stare. 

Will let go of my hand and rushed towards chiron who was sitting on his wheelchair. I followed closely behind him. Everyone quitened down at that. 

"You have come my boys", he stated calmly. He was always calm as if there was nothing to worry about. 

"Chiron what is the change that the gods said will happen to us?" 

Clarisse, the head council of the Ares cabin stood up and shouted, "Another damn prophecy!" 

Then everything was chaos. People were screaming and arguing about the gods always giving us trouble. Which I would say is not actually wrong. 

The seven heroes came to stand by us. 

"Chrion, who must we fight?", Jason questioned with annoyance. 

Leo put his hand on Jason's shoulder, "Dude when will the gods give us a break" 

"There will never be a break cause technically we're demigods, we were born to fight" ,was Percy's smart reply. 

Anneberth glared at percy, "The giant war was 3 months ago. We're still recovering on the massive damage our camp has received, we can't fight another wa-

"I don't think there's going to be another war with us in it", piper said using her charm speak to calm everyone's nerves. 

"What makes you think that beauty queen?" 

I've been quiet for too long. I was actually getting angry with how everyone was fussing about. Though I don't blame them. But can everyone keep quiet for once. 

"SHUT UP!", I stared up at Will in shock as his voice resonated across the whole camp.

"The dream nico and me had said change will occur with us two. Not any of you!" he finished of heatly, no jokes there was steam coming off of him as he breathed in deeply. 

Everyone was staring at him in shock, not only because of the steam but because Will Solace never shouted. He was all sunny and happy. If he shouted it was never that loud. It was almost as if he used his sonic whistle. Because everyone was holding their heads. 

Dionysus clicked his finger's and pink dust appeared. 

The smell of sweet perfume drifted through the air, as Aphrodite the goddess of love stepped out of thin air. 

"Hello Camp half-blood." 

Unfortunately she didn't get a warm welcome as she had probably hoped, because everyone was still grimacing in pain. So Chiron did the welcoming for us. 

"Greeting's Aphrodite" 

She sighed with annoyance as she turned to look at us,"I thought you two would have changed by now". 

"What do you mean by that?! ", I screamed in frustration. I absolutely hated it when I didn't know about something important. 

"Calm yourself."

I didn't understand, why was chiron, Aphrodite and Dioysus so calm. 

"You two", she said as she put her small hand on Will and my shoulder. Moving our bodies so we faced her only. 

"You are reincarnations of Patroclus and Achilles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> I decided to update because it seemed like a few people were reading it. 
> 
> But sorry if this chapter has any grammar errors or seems a little rushed.
> 
> And thanks for reading. And leaving kudos if you did.


	3. Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work or story is mine, but the characters belong to Rick Riordan

_Will pov_

Only one word came out of Nico's mouth.

Merda!

Usually I would have been baffled and on the floor gasping for breath at his beautiful accent that came out of his stunningly pink lips.

But I just stood there in complete shock. (Still steaming of course) I'm pretty sure all the campers that were present had their jaws hit the sandy ground so fast, that the mass of impact broke the ground and went straight through to the underworld.

"I'm guessing, by the judge of their face's Chiron. That you haven't told them yet?", Aphrodite let go of our shoulder's and turned to face our teacher.

"It wasn't my duty to tell them that Aphrodite."

I quickly shook myself out of my shock. Though I didn't believe it. I should at least figure out if it's true. Nico was still standing beside me, staring into space.

"Wait lady Aphrodite, a-are you serious?", he asked putting emphasis on 'lady'.

"Why would I lie?", she replied swiftly.

"Perhaps it's a godly joke that you guys came up with, because you were bor.....", I trailed off slowly after realizing her face was completely serious. Almost as if she turned into Athena.

I noticed for once in my life camp was completely silent. All that was heard was a few crickets singing and the camp fire rustling and moving on the small wooden logs. Even the Stoll brother's paused on dropping a purple looking vile on Katie's head.

Everyone was shocked except for Chiron, Dionysus and Aphrodite. They were obviously informed about this. Now that I think of it. It almost seems planned. I had gotten a dream the day before yesterday. Where Apollo came to me. He face was grim as if he was about to tell me I'm dying.

"Will Solace, could you give me a minute of your dream?"

I shrugged silently, "Yeah sure".

He sat down on the edge of my dream world bed.

"Will something is going to happen to you that will change everything about your life", he said softly.

I sat up quickly, "Is it something bad?"

"No it's not, well not really but-

" What is it! "

"I can't say much Will, but it also has to do with Nico di Angelo"

"Nico?"

"Yes try to remember you past life Will"

"Past life?"

"Yes, but I must go now."

And in a flash he was gone. And I had woken up confused at 4:35 am.

After that I really wanted to confront Nico about it all. But I could never find the time to be alone with him. Either he was with his friends or Chiron asked for help with touring the new campers around. Even though the satyr's were usually the one's to do so.

They were waiting for this moment to tell us.

But why?

I was shaken out of my thoughts, as I heard deep labored breaths next to me.

"Nico!"

His body seemed to be shaking and his face was turning red. Steam rolled off of him in waves as I quickly held him. Before he fell to the ground. Little balls of sweat ran down my face as I stared into his glazed over eyes.

What was it with all this steam?

I was about to go into doctor mode to figure out what the heck was wrong with the son of Hades.

When suddenly my vision blurred. And I stumbled to the ground still holding Nico. I could feel the pebbles of sand stick to my clammy exposed skin that was on the ground.

Everything seemed too hot. And steamy.

"Will, Nico are you all right?", Kayla my sister said as she rushed forward to check for injuries.

Do we look all right. I wanted to scream at her. But I started to see dancing dots. Where were these thought's coming from. I was never this harsh!?

Piper who was standing near us pushed Kayla back.

"Don't touch them it's not safe!"

My mind stopped listening to them as I starting to pant loudly. It sounded as if I ran a marathon. A million times!

"Quick Dionysus, transport them to Olympus it has begun", Aphrodite said as she lifted both me and The now unconscious Nico up with only one arm.

What has begun?

What's happening to us?

The Apollo cabin was running around now going completely crazy over us. Well Chiron gathered up the seven and the rest of the cabin council members.

Dionysus walked calmly over to Aphrodite and clicked his fingers.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I couldn't keep my eyes from closing.

Or rolling back to the top of my head.

It seemed Nico was having the same problem . We both closed our eyes at the same time.

The sounds blurred out. All the screaming and shouting disappeared.

And everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one's up!
> 
> How did you like it?
> 
> And why was will and nico steaming?
> 
> Do you know why?


	4. The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work or story is mine, but the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

_ Nico pov _

When I woke up. I expected to be in the infirmary with healers running around and healing injured camper's. Or at least in the Big house, where Chiron will explain what was happening to Will and I.

Where I certainly did not expect to be is on Olympus.

Cuddling Will Solace for goodness sakes!

With the 13 Olympian gods situated around the bed chit chating about life!

I didn't fail to notice that Will's arm was currently wrapped around my bare waist, rather snuggly. As if we weren't in front of important people.

And that yes, I was only wearing black underwear. In front of the _major_ god's. How embarrassing.

Yes, I was thankful for the white thick blanket that was on top of both our legs. But it doesn't help when you realize that one of the gods took off your clothes.

_I wonder who though?_

Apollo stopped talking to Hermes and got up quietly. I watched him intently as he walked around the God's and swiftly pushed Ares out the way as he took his seat at the corner of the bed,"It seem's that you two have awoken".

_Will's awake?_

Speak of the angel and he shall appear, "Dad what's going on?". His voice sounded strange. _Deeper and stronger_.

His arm was still wrapped around my waist. And his breath was touching the back of my neck, which made the hair there stand on end. Promptly giving me chill's.

I don't know how the expression on my face looked like but Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite and even my own dad gave a chuckle when they looked at me. I was probably blushing the usual deep tomato red.

"Awww. You two are so cute", exclaimed the love goddess. Which rewarded her with an exaggerated eye roll from me and Athena. She was exactly like Percy and Jason. Always screaming in my ears about _solangelo_ or whatever. I mean I don't like solace, well I do. But like I-it's complicated. 

"How are you two feeling?", Athena questioned with her rectangular granny glasses on, holding a gold clipboard which was most likely Apollo's. 

Will let go of my waist as he got up,"How are we supposed to be feeling after fainting?". 

_Why does his voice sound like that?_

Now I sat up as well. Just to get a better look at Will. 

His face seemed off, perhaps it was because of the deep frown etched on his usually frown free forehead. Don't get me wrong he still looked like those typical handsome surfer dude's with natural tan's and a laid back personality. 

But he seemed _off_. Not like the Will I know. Not that I really _really_ know him, but you know what I mean. 

Plus I've seen Will's stomach a few time's and he didn't have the hard 6 pack he was sporting right now. His stomach used to be flat, and if you squinted, you could see the growing abs.

I grabbed his veiny hand and pinched him. He didn't even spare me a glance. 

This piccolo Idiota how dare he ignore me as if I'm a pebble on the ground. And speaking with such attitude to the gods. I think Will's gone crazy! 

I was thinking Zeus was about to send forth a lightning bolt in a fit of rage. But he only just stared and _sighed._

Sighed?

Did I hear that well, Zeus sighing at people's bad manners. It must be the end of the flipping world!! 

"Oh you're certainly changing son!", Apollo said. 

These gods were getting annoying with their vague answer's. Like seriously, why are they always like this.

When you ask, they always say _"In time you will know the answer"_ or some other stupid rubbish!

"What do you mean by changing, and can you just explain from the top, what's happening to us?", I asked. 

Apollo looked at Zeus. And they seemed to have some kind of mind communication before he asked. 

"Do you know the story of Achilles and Patroclus?". 

We both nodded our heads quickly. 

"As you both know when Patroclus died. Achilles didn't take it to well, and he went on a whole rampage and killed Hector rather savegely" 

"Yes, what's your point exactly",Will questioned impatiently. 

"The reason Apollo killed Achilles, was because his own mother asked. She came to visit us as we were discussing the war. And suggested that we put her son's life to an end, because he would only become a monster.", Athena finished of. 

Apollo stared at Will intently," She said that if I were to kill Achilles, he will have to reincarnated in another life. Of course with Patroclus by his side". 

It was silent after that. Will had his head bowed, with his fist's clenching on his thighs. I, for some reason wanted to comfort him. 

My eye's widened, and my thought's raced in horror. 

_Comfort Will?_

_I don't like comforting people. I'm the son of hades for goodness sakes. I don't like people, I'm meant to be alone, everyone hate's me and is scared of me. Have I forgotten that fact? What is wrong with me?_

Before I knew it my breath was coming out in short puff's. I couldn't breathe. I was going to have a panic attack. 

_Is this really real? Is this a dream? It must be! Am I patroclus? Who am I?_ Is my whole life a complete lie? _Was Bianca real? Is anything I ever lived even real_

I was already clutching my neck and gasping for air. Black dot's began to sprout into my vision as my mind got hazy. My body fall back into the bed limply as I began lose consciousness. 

**Nico**

Is he alright? 

**Nico**

Has it begun? 

**Nico**! 

Big calloused hand's touched my small round face. 

_Who was calling me? Will?_

"Nico, it's ok. Breathe. Breathe with me, in and out, in and out. Focus on my voice angel", Will's voice spoke softly. 

"W-w-wi-will. "

"Yeah hun?"

"I C-can't breath-h-he." 

And suddenly as if a switch was flipped, I felt calm. Everything in my body felt relaxed. It felt like I was melting. 

_The sun will come out tomorrow, Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_  
_There'll be sun_

My eye's jolted open. I looked up at him softly as my breathing slowed. His eye's were showing worry and fear but it quickly faded away into relief. I could feel his hands combing through my hair, I felt sleepy. And calm. Will's voice always had that effect on me. It was deep and smooth, no cracks or false note's at all. 

_Just thinkin' about_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow_  
_'Til there's none_

Now that I wasn't panicking, I noticed Will was holding me. My leg's were wrapped around his hips and my arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. If he didn't stop singing I was going to fall asleep like a baby and never wake up again. His voice was absolutely beautiful. I don't understand why people always said he sounded tone deaf. It sounded like milk and honey to me. I've never been this relaxed and calm before, well except for the time when my mama used to sing me to sleep when I was a small child. 

_When I'm stuck with a day_  
_That's gray, and lonely_  
_I just stick out my chin_  
_And grin, and say, oh_

I could feel burning eye's on us. My face heated up and I buried my face in Will's chest. I heard him chuckle deeply as his chest vibranted. 

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
_So ya gotta hang on'til tomorrow_  
_Come what may_

_Tomorrow tomorrow_  
_I love ya_  
_Tomorrow_

_You're always a day a way_

He finished off soflty and directly into my ear, "You OK, neeks?" 

I didn't want to say anything so I just nodded, face still buried on top of his muscled chest. 

A gruff and rusty voice shot through the peaceful silence as I contemplated shadow traveling to my cabin, "Damn that was good, I almost fell asleep."

"Ares is right for once, that was quite the show", Hephaestus said. 

"Did you get it on camera, this is the first intimate moment of them", the love goddess gushed.

"Yep". 

Oh my gosh, why me. I sunk further onto Will's lap in embarrassment. All the God's watched me practically melt onto Will! How embarrassing is that?

I felt a hand lift up my head and my eye's opened. Will's face was right in front of mine, like directly in front of mine, my nose was like 3 centimeters away from his own perfect one. My heart felt like it was beating a little too fast to be normal.

_Oh my gosh could he hear it? Could he feel it, I mean I have no shirt on s-so he can probably feel it beating like a hammer on his chest. Oh my goodness can the gods see my chest moving quickly?? OK calm down nico, deep breathes, it's not the end of the world, I mean I-it's just Will. Nothing to worry about. Only Will. In. And. Out. In. And out. Oh my gosh why is he smiling. Wh-_

"Woah woah, nico calm down.", he held my face in his two hand's. 

_How can I keep calm when you're staring directly into my eye's like that! And why am I thinking like this it's only Will. I d-d-don't like him!_

"Are you going to have another panic attack, what's wrong hun?" 

I could hear a few snicker's that sounded suspiciously like the stoll Brothers and Leo. But I ignored it and focused on the situation at hand. 

"Punk, he ain't gonna calm down if you keep on holdin' him like that."

Will's head whipped to the side so fast, I almost thought it would break. His eye's turned steely and dark as his pupils dilated. Frown swiftly in place. 

_ Will's pov _

My head snapped to the side quickly at the sound of Ares voice, I glared hard at him and my arm's tightened around Nico. Deciding to ignore the high pitched squeak that reached my ears, I watched as Ares smirked and lifted his hands in the air, showing surrender. I analysised the situation and noticed that almost all the gods were smirking and snickering like little teenage kid's. 

"What do you mean?", My voice sounded very strange to my ears. In all honesty I was acting strange, the exact opposite of how I normally act. Somehow I didn't feel scared with all the gods watching me, normally I would become a stuttering mess. But, I just don't feel that anymore. And I felt strongly possessive over the small bundle In my arms, not that, that was anything new. But the feeling's was more **defined**. 

Aphrodite shook her head knowingly at me and giggled, "Will darling, just look at him."

My eye's traveled down toward Nico who was shivering in my arms feverishly, his face was a cute pink, and the top of his ears were dark red. He nibbled on his lips, and glanced down. His silky hair was ruffled and practically screamed "I just made out with a very touchy person". Not to mention his half naked state right on top of me. With my arms right around his slim waist. Oh my, I see how this would look like to the people watching. Not to mention but I was also half naked! 

My jaw tightened as I realised his body was exposed to everyone. I grabbed the white blanket and wrapped it around us quickly. 

"Oh hahaha, my boy you are truly one of a kind!", my dad managed to get out as he laughed loudly at me. What's the problem I was only covering him up. The rest of the gods started to laugh as well.

So, I sighed dramatically and pulled Nico off me and layed him on the bed, blanket still wrapped around him like a burrito. He blushed and avoided my eyes. 

"Is that better Ares?", I questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhh hello people, sorry I didn't update in a while. I was tryna figure out what to write. (you know writers blog).
> 
> Anyway I apologize if there is any spelling mistakes. And thanks to all the people that left kudo's and are reading my trash fanfiction. 
> 
> If you have any tips or idea's please comment and tell me. Or just tell what you think about the fic. Oof and if it's rude please keep it to your self cause it'll probably ruin my day.
> 
> But THANK YOU to all the people reading my fic!


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work or story is mine, but the characters belong to Rick Riordan

_Percy jackson pov_

I was honestly, really confused. It's been 3 month's since the Giant War. And everything was going completely well. There's no quest's, I mean not even one. The God's gave the seven (including Nico and Reyna) a few reward's, Leo that little imp returned back home with Calypso. And Annebeth and I were thinking of going to New Rome to study. You see, everything was going good!

Until now that is.

Everyone was sitting calmly at the Campfire (well as calmly as ADHD people can sit). And then Will and Nico came bustling in. Straight to Chiron, with that _oh-damn-something-happening_ face. If you're a demigod, everyone will know that face. It either mean's.

_1) Rachel said something._   
_2) I had a dream._   
_3) There's a prophecy._

So obviously everyone started panicking because if it was something big, no one, not even one demigod will be able to handle it! Even I wouldn't, falling in tartaus really took a toll on Annebeth and I.

"Ughhh, come on give us a break.", Jason grumbled, standing up slowly.

We quickly ran up to Chiron. The son of Hades looked at him intently, "Chiron what is the change that will happen to us?"

Clarisse stood up and hollered, "Another damn prophecy!".

And everything went chaos, everyone was shouting and protesting. Chiron and Dionysus were the only people that were calm. The wine god just simply sipped on his diet coke and rolled his eye's.

"Chrion, who must we fight?", Jason huffed, clearly annoyed. His crooked glasses almost fell off his face while he threw his hand into his jeans pocket. Ready to take out his sword.

Leo put his hand on Jason's shoulder to calm him down, "Dude, when will the gods give us a break?"

I don't ever think there will be a break, the fate's minds are too twisted, that they can't even give us poor demigods, who have been fighting for their whole lives. One damn break!

"There will never be a break, cause technically we're demigods, we were born to fight.", I said.

Annebeth head snapped towards and glared fiercely at me, "The giant war was 3 months ago seaweed brain. We're still recovering on the massive damage our camp has received, we can't fight another wa-

"I don't think there's going to be another war... with us in it", Piper cut in quickly, using her charm speak to calm everyone's nerves.

"What makes you think that beauty queen?", Leo snapped .

While Leo and Piper started arguing I glanced at Nico, too see how he was taking all of this. Nico di angelo really changed. He wasn't the same talktavie kid or the kid that suddenly turned emo. He was neither of that. Not since Will arrived in his life. Will solace really changed him for the better, whether Nico realize's that is a mystery to all of us.

His face was pinched with annoyance, thick eyebrow's scrunched up in anger, and jaw clenched tightly. His whole body was tense, almost like a cat ready to spring up and catch a annoying mouse. Needless to say he looked like he was about to explode.

Before I could tell everyone to calm down, a strong deep voice did it for me.

"SHUT UP!"

I would have thought it was a God that screamed that. But it was none other than Will Solace, son of Apollo. He was practically steaming, his face was red. And weirdly he looked exactly like Apollo when he was angry, which is rarely.

Everyone was shocked. I was shocked. But Chiron was.... smiling?

"The dream Nico and me had, said change will occur with us two. Not any of you!", he shouted.

Well, that hurt. Physically and emotionally. His voice was very loud, my ears even started ringing. It seems I was not the only one that felt the pain because everyone was clutching their heads. It sounded as if he was speaking, while using his sonic whistle. If that make's any sense. Either way, he didn't seem to notice that as he turned to Chiron.

Frankly I was surprised, one thing I never experienced in my life was a angry Will Solace. Honestly this day was full of surprises.Dionysus clicked his finger's and pink dust appeared.

The smell of sweet perfume drifted through the air, as Aphrodite the goddess of love stepped out of the pink dust.

"Hello Camp half-blood.", she smiled warmingly. Almost like a mother greeting her children. But I knew better, huff.. We all knew better. Strangly she looked exactly like Annebeth. Almost older though.

Her face turned to a frown, as she noticed that everyone was grimacing in obvious pain. Which meant no one was going to fall to her feet and prai- greet her. Chiron being the good old soul he is, thankfully did it for us.

"Greeting's Aphrodite", he smiled politely at her and did a little bow.

She sighed with annoyance and turned to look at Will and Nico. Who had identical frown's on their face's.

"I thought you two would have changed by now".

Nico looked ready to tear his hair out, "What do you mean by that?" His face -if possible - turned into even more frustration and uncontrolled anger. He probably hated not knowing what was happening. If I was in his shoe's, I would have created a miny earthquake.

Aphrodite where as, looked calm and composed. She simply said, "Calm yourself."

_As if there was nothing to worry about!_

"You two", she cooed, putting her small hand's on Will and Nico's shoulder. Moving their bodies so they faced her only.

"You are reincarnations of Patroclus and Achilles. "

.........

Alright. Time out!

There was many thing's I was expecting, actually, I wasn't expecting anything really. Because I didn't know what to expect. But what I certainly didn't expect was that. Achilles and Patroclus? Reincarnations? The God's were probably very bored.

Everyone was silent. Eye's squinting, mouth's pressed in a thin line. Confusion.Nico was the first to break out of it.

"Merda!", he screamed.

"I'm guessing." she let go of their shoulders and glanced at our teacher, "By the judge's of their face's Chiron. That you haven't told them yet?".

He only sighed, "It wasn't my duty to tell them that, Aphrodite."

"Wait _lady_ Aphrodite, a-are you serious?", Will asked putting emphasis on 'lady'.

"Why would I lie?", she replied swiftly.

"Perhaps it's a godly joke that you guys came up with, because you were bor.....", he trailed off slowly after realizing her face was completely serious. Almost as if she turned into Annebeth.

Everyone was watching the scene like a tennis match, jaw's dropped to the ground, completely quiet. The silence was unnerving me, I didn't like it.

Deep laboured breath's reached my now not ringing ear's, and I glanced to the side were Nico and Will were. Ready to march up to him and see if he was alright, a shout interrupted me. Of course, Will.

"Nico!"

He was already there checking for the son of Hades nonexistent injuries.

Nico's body was shaking and his face was turning a bloody red. Steam rolled off of him in thick waves as Will, quicker than lightning, quickly caught him before he almost fell to the ground. Nico was steaming, Will was also steaming, but not as bad as the son of Hades. It was almost as if the sun was on the ground, everything seemed to hot. Even Leo shifted un easily at the heat.

Will suddenly stumbled to the ground, arms still wrapped around Nico. His physical state looked exactly like Nico's, his orange camp half-blood shirt was sticking to his skin! It looked as if someone splashed a bucket of water on them.

Worried muttering and chatter filled the silence as Kayla rushed over to them.

"Will, Nico are you all right?"

The son of Apollo face turned into annoyance, his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

Piper who was standing near the fallen two pushed Kayla back.

"Don't touch them it's not safe!", she exclaimed.

If camp was crazy when this all began, they were completely insane now.

"Quick Dionysus, transport them to Olympus it has begun", Aphrodite said as she lifted both Will and Nico up with only one arm!

My mind was spinning with unanswered question's, what was happening to them?

The Apollo cabin was running around now, shouting orders and useless words out. While Chiron gathered up the seven and the rest of the cabin councilers.

Dionysus quickly walked over to Aphrodite and clicked his fingers.

Nico and Will were both passed out now. Before anyone could say anything Aphrodite and the two boy's vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudo's are welcomed 
> 
> And thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guy's but I'm dropping this fanfiction.


End file.
